Roy and Lian Harper: Messing With The Multiverse
by JudeDeluca
Summary: Set in LevyRasputin's Earth-618 continuity. Roy and Lian get stuck with a bunch of Roys from alternate Earths, including evil, gender-reversed, Hogwarts, and sumo. Based on artwork by LevyRasputin.


Disclaimer: Characters owned by DC Comics and Marvel Comics. But they don't co-own.

Set in Earth-618 fan continuity co-created by LevyRasputin and kitten21. Lian's a preteen and Roy's in a relationship with Sooraya Qadir (Dust of the X-Men).

Three versions of Roy created by Levy (DC Empire Roy, Hogwarts Roy, and Scarlet Harper). Two created as micro heroes on (Quiver and Urban Arsenal). Three created by me (Red Arrow and Speedy, Robin Roy, and Sumo Roy).

Based on a piece of art I commissioned Levy to do in February. It was of Roy Harper and Lian, in Earth-618, with a bunch of alternate versions of Roy because of something that Lian did. It's been a while since, but I was going to write something based on this piece. Writer's block is a bitch.

* * *

><p>Let's focus on this equation. The location: Earth-618. The subjects: Roy Harper, and his daughter Lian.<p>

The problem? What happens when you put a twelve year old in the same room as a device called "The Multiverse Machine?"

The answer: You get…

*Quiver! From a team of teen supervillains following in the footsteps of the Crime Syndicate!  
>*Arsenal! Part of the urban super group the Teen Titans! They keep it real!<br>*Robin! A young orphan named Roy Harper taken in by Bruce Wayne!  
>*Speedy! Of Titans East, that includes Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos!<br>*Scarlet Harper! An indie rocker girl! She plays the guitar and kicks ass!  
>*Red Arrow and Speedy! The superhero duo of forest ranger Roy Harper and his young ward, Ollie Queen!<br>*Roy Harper of Gryffindor House!  
>*Roy, a Gaelic blacksmith living in the Roman Empire!<br>* Sumo Roy! Is he from an Earth where the male Titans are sumos? Or something stranger?

Now let's watch.

"So, what's with you? You supposed to be some evil version of me, right?"

"The name's Quiver, and, yeah, I guess you could call me that."

"If you're evil, how come you're not trying to kill us?" Urban Roy asked.

"Well, that wouldn't do me any good, would it? I'd get stuck on this piece of crap Earth for the rest of my life. So, what's your name?" Quiver question as he took off his sunglasses.

"Arsenal."

"You a good guy or bad guy?"

"Good guy."

Quiver eyed Urban Roy's outfit and gear and snickered.

"Hard to tell in that get-up."

Urban Roy folded his arms across his chest with a quietly annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, well, my friends and I were never into the whole 'capes and domino masks' bull. Like to keep it real."

Quiver thought about that for a minute.

**Imagine: The Fab Five. Keeping it real, yo.**

"So, uh, who's the chick?" Quiver asked Urban Roy.

"What chick?" Urban Roy replied, unsure of who Quiver was referring to.

"The hottie in the vest with the black hair." He was pointing to Lian, who was currently asking Scarlet a question about her music.

"You mean her? That's Lian. Roy's daughter. Which means she's your daughter too. Which means hitting on her is the same as incest. Freak." Urban Roy spoke with a very disgusted tone. Quiver just shrugged.

"Big deal. This ain't my earth." He pointed out.

"You-she's 12!" Urban Roy sputtered out at his doppelganger's rather twisted observation.

**Imagine: What sort of bizarre relationship Quiver must have with his little sociopath of a kid.**

"Hey! I'm 12 and a half!" Lian spoke up, overhearing a bit of the conversation. Quiver raised an eyebrow and smirked at Lian. The look on his face sent a chill down her spine.

"Ooh, jailbait. Me like."

Lian backed up with a very red face.

"You, are you hitting on me? That is so gross!" Lian closed her eyes and shivered at the thought. She felt like vomiting.

"Grosser than that beard?" Urban Roy muttered.

"Doesn't have to be, baby."

That really didn't help.

"Feel the wrath of El-Kabong-BANG!"

KA-BONG!

THUD.

Quiver slumped to the floor, a big bump on his head from where Scarlet Harper brought down her guitar on the incestuous super villain freak-ass.

"And down he goes." Scarlet smirked with pride.

"Thanks, uh, Rose?" Lian realized she hadn't asked Scarlet's name. She was too swept up in how well she played the guitar.

"Scarlet. Scarlet Harper." She shook Lian's hand. "Stick with me, kid. And you, Speedo," she turned to her counterpart that still called himself Speedy, who was standing over her. "Quit staring at my chest."

"Sorry. I just had no idea I'd be so hot as a chick." Speedy joked.

"You wanna piece of this, bow head?" Scarlet shook her fist in Speedy's face, before turning to Robin, who was standing against the wall and quietly watching everything going on. "And what're you staring at?" Scarlet asked.

"Hey yeah, how come you're dressed like Robin?" Speedy joined in with Scarlet's impromptu inquisition.

"Because I am Robin. Duh." Robin Roy clarified.

"Robin? As in Batman and Robin?" Lian thought this was both funny and perplexing. If this Roy was his Earth's Robin, did that mean Dick Grayson was Speedy? And if so, did that mean on his Earth, Dick was, or would be, her dad?

"I was raised by the Bat?" Speedy gasped. "That's too scary to even think about."

**Imagine: Roy getting trained by the Bat in a dark cave. He's suspended over a bottomless pit filled with scorpions.**

**Robin Roy: I don't wanna die!**

**Batman: Dying builds character!**

Robin Roy shrugged.

"Eh. It ain't so bad. But those nights when he gets drunk and starts screaming about his parents can get a little… okay I don't really know what to call it."

"I can imagine." Speedy rolled his eyes, not that you could tell as his domino mask blanked out his eyes.

"So, um, Lian," Robin Roy asked the girl, "who's your mom?"

"Uh, Cheshire. Duh." Lian told him.

"Cheshire?" Robin Roy gasped. "Cheshire? You mean that nut who runs around calling herself the Mad Hatter's Daughter?"

Lian imagined that for a minute. It sounded as if that, on Robin Roy's Earth, Cheshire was in the role of a Titan Lian once heard her dad mention but never met herself. A clown girl who called herself the Joker's Daughter. No one believed her because she's said that she's also the daughter of multiple supervillains over the years. And no one's sure just who she really is the daughter of. Lian changed the subject back to Scarlet as Robin Roy fathomed getting together with that psycho cat girl.

"So Scarlet, how long have you played the guitar?" Lian asked the musician.

"Couple of years I guess." Scarlet mentioned as she strummed a chord with her pick. "Your dad play it?"

"Nah. He only plays the drums."

"I can do that too."

"How many instruments do you play?" Lian wondered. Scarlet thought for a moment.

"Five." She counted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Cuz I'm awesome."

Imagine: Scarlet playing all five instruments in a band and rocking hard. Maybe she's got a little bit of Flash DNA in her.

"She's a Roy, all right." Urban Roy joked. He'd spent most of the conversation being held between his other duplicates moving Quiver's unconscious body out of the way.

Over on the other side of the room, near the television, Red Arrow was sprawled on the couch, while a Roy from a version of the roman empire was banging on said TV trying to figure out what it was. An adult Roy from an Earth with its own version of Hogwarts stood back with a perplexed/amused look on his face.

"Hey, does anyone know what's with Tarzan? He's banging on the TV and looking freaked out." The older Roy doppelganger asked to no one and anyone in particular.

"Jeepers, Roy, he's probably never seen a TV before." His young ward Speedy thought out loud.

"Well he's blocking MTV. And anyone know what he's saying? Sounds like Spanish or whatever."

"He's not speaking Spanish, I think that's Latin, Roy."

Red Arrow shrugged Speedy's observation.

"Latin, Spanish, it's all the same Ollie."

"He's probably from some Roman Earth. Hold on, I got this." Hogwarts Roy spoke a word no one understood, and suddenly, Roman Empire Roy was speaking in better English than anyone in the room.

"What is this? There's someone trapped inside this, this crystal and metal box! Is it a god?" Roman Empire Roy screamed.

"Holy moley, you know magic?" Speedy asked in amazement to Hogwarts Roy.

"I don't mean to brag but…"

**Imagine: Hogwarts Roy performing amazing fits of magic.**

"Whaddaya know. A regular Harry Potter." Red Arrow joked.

"Harry Potter? That blowhard? Pfft."

"The god box is angry at someone named Jerry! And, I can understand you all! What is this?" Roman Empire Roy screamed again to get everyone's attention.

"Take it easy Roy." Hogwarts Roy tried to calm him down.

"I can't! The god box is angry!" Roman Roy shook his counterpart, trying to get him to understand.

"It's not a god box. It's called a TV." Red Arrow called from the couch. Roman Roy was now trying to understand what this meant.

"T…V? What is this T…V?"

Hogwarts Roy and Red Arrow both gave aside glances.

"This could take a while." They said simultaneously. As Roman Roy was trying to comprehend what was going on, it finally dawned on him as to who the boy in green looked like.

"And you!" He shouted, pointing at Speedy. Speedy almost jumped out of his skin. "You look like Oliver, only… young."

"Well yeah, I am 11." Speedy told him. Lian heard this and walked over to the TV area to get a better glimpse of

"Wow, it's so weird seeing Uncle Ollie so small… and so…" Lian trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Innocent?" Red Arrow asked, turning his gaze to her.

"I guess."

"Well, that's my Lian's helping hand there." Red Arrow proudly stated.

"Your Lian?"

"Yeah, she was the first Speedy. She's at college now, away from the reservation, but she helps out now and then."

"Hey, Ollie, how'd you become da-I mean, Roy's sidekick?" Lian asked the young Ollie.

"Oh, um, h-he adopted me. After my parents, died." Speedy quietly said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay. Roy's really great. And Lian, well, the Lian from my earth, is like a sister to me. He taught me everything he knows with a bow and arrow and he always makes time for me. Honestly, my own parents weren't around that much. And I get to hang out with Bruce, and Artie and Di and Barry when Roy's with their mentors."

**Imagine: The Fab Five as the mentors, and their mentors as the Teen Titans. Batboy, Aquaboy, Speedy, Wonder Girl, and Kid Flash, with their mentors Red Robin, Red Arrow, Tempest, Wonder Woman, and Flash.**

Red Arrow turned his head towards Lian.

"I know what it was like growing up without parents, but I was lucky to have Brave Bow. I try to do the best I can with Ollie. I mean, I'd like to think that I did the best I could with Lian. Thankfully, there aren't that many emergencies on the reservation, so I have more time to spend with him when we're not beating up bad guys."

"You still live in Arizona?" Lian asked Red Arrow.

"I'm a forest ranger when I'm not dressed as Red Arrow. Like my birth dad was. But I felt I owed it to Brave Bow and the guys in the nation to help out."

"What's, what's Lian's mom like?" Lian asked.

Red Arrow turned his gaze from her. Speedy took Lian aside.

"Roy doesn't like to talk about her. But, he once told me Lian was conceived against his will."

"I'm sorry."

Lian then began to wonder what their Earth's version of Cheshire was like, and if she was as horrible as these two were implying her to be.

"Don't worry about it." Speedy perked up. "Roy's a great dad and Lian's a great kid. She's studying to be a doctor."

"Cool." Lian smiled. She just realized how adorable this little Ollie looked like when he was happy.

Speedy turned toward the area behind the couch, near the kitchen.

"Hey, uh, Lian?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah?" Lian replied.

"What's with your dad? He's been looking freaked out ever since he saw that sumo version of us."

"He's not the only one." Lian spoke, but inwardly, she found this a little hilarious as she walked over to her dumbstruck father as his heavier doppelganger helped himself to a bag of chips.

"You gonna stare all day, slim?" Sumo Roy questioned.

"But, you, I don't, HOW did-this is just like that nightmare I had." Roy sputtered out. "How did-?"

"I was out of commission for a bit, and I put on a couple of pounds." Sumo Roy nonchalantly explained.

"Just like you did, daddy." Lian snarked.

"Not helping, Lian." Roy told her. After being hospitalized for a while he gained a little weight, and Lian always took an opportunity to tease him for his thicker, and softer, waistline.

"Course, when I couldn't lose it I turned it to my advantage."

"Yeah, that's what you can call it." Roy deadpanned.

"You're off to a good start already." Sumo Roy poked his slimmer counterpart's midsection.

"I am not!" Roy swatted his hand away. Sumo Roy sighed.

"Yep, that's how it started for me. At least on my Earth chicks dig big guys."

Roy folded his arms.

"Living life in the fat lane, huh?"

"Please. You should get a look at the other guys."

**Imagine: The other three male founding Titans, Dick, Garth, and Wally, equally sumo-sized.**

"I'm not fat! You're as bad as she is!" Roy jerked a thumb at Lian. She laughed under her breath.

"At least he admits it." Lian turned her attention to her father's bigger counterpart and explained "Dad's in denial of his beer belly." Sumo Roy nodded in agreement.

"I don't have a-and listen, don't you start! This is your fault, Lian!"

Everyone's attention, including a dazed Quiver walking back into the room, was turned to the main Roy and his sarcastic offspring.

"How is it MY fault?"

"When there's a sign that says 'don't touch' on something called a 'multiverse machine', it means: DON'T. TOUCH!"

"Roy, Lian, I'm going to orde-"

Sooraya Qadir, the mutant known as Dust, walked into the house, and stopped short as she saw all the different versions of Roy staring back at her.

"Oh, uh, hey love! Say hi to my, cousins! Who all look exactly like me by some freak coincidence."

"HI." They all waved at her.

Sooraya just stood there with a blank look on her face, before stepping back out and closing the door.

"Roy," she spoke through the door, "I'm going to open the door again. And when I do, they'll be gone. Right? Right?"


End file.
